A Fleur de Sang
by AenaFollet
Summary: Se réveiller sur un chariot n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir, même quand vous aimez les voyages, croyez-moi. Plus encore si le seul souvenir qu'il vous reste, c'est le Néant. Ou Petits Récits Initiatiques, par Moghell le barde


L'air était glacé, ciselant, agressif. Je sentais mon souffle entrer, meurtrier, dans mes poumons encore fragiles. Tous les regards avaient cette froideur, cette agressivité sourde et immobile qui caractérisait la glace. J'aurais voulu frotter ma poitrine pour me réchauffer, mais mes mains étaient liées par des chaînes de métal. Assise sur un banc de bois vermoulu, mal fixé sur une charrette cahotante, j'attendais.

La but de notre épopée n'avait pas été très clair. A dire vrai, je n'avais aucune notion de où nous étions, ni de ce que je faisais assise là, avec d'autres gens entravés, comme moi. Plus exactement, je n'avais plus aucune notion de rien, j'aurais difficilement pu donner mon nom avec précision, et encore moins expliquer qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Mon histoire, avant ce jour, demeurera à jamais un mystère.

L'homme assis en face de moi sembla prendre conscience de présence et me héla avec un sourire amical :

« Alors, enfin réveillée ? »

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. J'aurais voulu lever mes mains sur mon visage, en tester les contours et leur tangibilité. Mais que se passait-il ? Lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, ma gorge était sèche et j'avais peine à articuler.

« Où sommes-nous ?

Helgen » me répondit un deuxième homme, assis à la gauche du premier.

Il me fixa un bon moment, sans se rendre compte du chaos qui explosa dans mon esprit. J'avais perdu toute conscience de froid et d'inconfort. A la place, un sentiment de peur m'écrasa la poitrine, monstrueux, grandissant de seconde en seconde.

J'étais perdue.

« Aena, tout va bien ? » demanda un troisième homme, assis à ma droite.

Je mis longtemps à me rendre compte qu'il s'adressait à moi. Je finis par lui répondre d'un sourire menteur et d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Son visage, bien qu'inconnu, me sembla familier, rassurant. Il me rendit mon sourire, et je lus dans ses yeux qu'il avait parfaitement compris que j'allais mal, mais il n'ajouta rien. La charrette s'arrêta soudainement, sans même que je me sois rendue compte que nous étions entrés dans une ville, et un semblant de garde, ou de soldat, nous demanda de descendre.

Un officier, ou ce qui s'en approchait, appela un à un les prisonniers. Lorsque vint mon tour, il regarda sa liste, perplexe, puis me demanda d'approcher.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Bien sûr, je n'en avais aucune idée. Si seulement j'avais pu voir mon visage, toucher mes cheveux, alors peut-être aurais-je pu m'inventer une vie, une identité. Je me contenta alors de répéter stupidement le nom par lequel le prisonnier m'avait appelée.

« Aena, monsieur. »

Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire, car il se tourna vers un autre gradé, une femme en armure, posté à côté d'elle.

« Elle n'est pas sur la liste, que fait-on ?

Mettez-la avec les autres, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Désolé, ma petite, soupira l'officier. Je ferais en sorte que votre cadavre soit renvoyé en Cyrodil. »

Je ne pu empêcher un petit cri plaintif de s'échapper de ma gorge. Mon cadavre ? Cyrodil ? Je n'avais pas d'identité, voilà que vous m'ôtez la vie. Je serrais les dents et allais rejoindre le groupement de prisonnier au bas de la tour. Là, le bourreau, large et masqué, attendait, la hache à la main. Je lui imaginais de sourires carnassiers, et des satisfactions bestiales au son de pleurs des veuves et des orphelins. C'est à ce moment qu'une nausée commença à me prendre à la gorge. Mais au fond de mon âme, je sentais que tout ceci pouvait avoir un sens. Il _devait_ y avoir un sens à tout ceci.

Une sorte de prêtresse en bure brunâtre commença à réciter une prière, sans doute pour accompagner les âmes des futurs défunts, mais j'écoutais à peine. La hache du bourreau me sembla un spectacle plus captivant. Elle brillait dans le froid comme une lame taillée dans la glace, vieux monstre de cauchemar devenu vivant. Sans que je m'en rende compte, le premier prisonnier s'avança déjà vers sa mort certaine. Les secondes parurent interminables avant que le bourreau n'abatte enfin la hache sur le cou du mort. Et tant que le son du métal contre la chair ne se fit pas entendre, mes yeux restèrent mécaniquement fixés sur ceux du prisonnier, qui, par un malheureux hasard, avait décidé de m'offrir son dernier regard.

« Aena, de Cyrodil »

C'était mon nom, et ma patrie. Deux mots dont je ne connaîtrais jamais la signification, dont le sens se brouillait dans une brume exécrable d'incohérence et d'idées fausses. Je m'avançais vers le bourreau. La hache, semblait me sourire, maintenant. A mes pieds, le cadavre de mon prédécesseur était toujours étendu, endormi, comme s'il avait posé sa tête à côté pour dormir.

Cauchemar. Je me répétais ce seul mot dans ma tête. C'était le seul auquel je pouvais vraiment me raccrocher, lancinant, exaltant, vrai, cruel. Le tonnerre gronda, prenant des accents lyriques et inattendus, tant et si bien qu'ils pétrifièrent la foule. Comme une machine perdue dans sa fonction, je m'agenouillais et offrais mon cou à mon bourreau, fixant mes yeux sur la lame traîtresse. Un coup, un seul, et mon désarroi serait réduit à néant. La mort m'attendait, comme une mère attend son enfant.

Puis, de nouveau, ce tonnerre étrange, mélodieux, résonna dans le ciel. Il se rapprochait.

Le bourreau leva sa hache. Après le tonnerre, c'était une bourrasque qui semblait se lever. L'air palpitait, presque chaud.

Non. L'air était bouillant.


End file.
